On Equal Footing
by Hayal Kurmak
Summary: It's not about saving the world. He's already done that. It's about freedom - not only freedom to do as he wished, but freedom for everyone to have a chance to do what is right.
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings,_

_This story begins a little romantic and, if you're not really into that sort of thing, I apologize, and ask that you continue reading for the less romantic, more main part of the story. This is not a story centered around romance. It's a story about a young man, whom we all know and love as Link, and his friends. Please enjoy! (: Comments & critique welcome.  
><em>

_Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo._

* * *

><p>"Heeeey… yah!"<p>

A chestnut mare with a white tail and mane jumped over the fence with ease. Her master had just finished his work at the farm. It seemed odd to her, even in her small mind, that they were still working this farm after all the crazy adventures of the past couple months. But what could she say? She was only a dumb animal after all.

* * *

><p>Link had hoped that the work at the farm would keep his mind occupied as it had done for the past several years. He even added on tasks other people asked him to do so that he would not have time to think – for thinking is a dangerous pastime.<p>

Nothing, however, was working. People even in the small village where he grew up treated him differently. Sure, he had saved Hyrule, but was that enough to be treated differently? Was not he the same?

No. Link sighed as he reigned in Epona and dismounted. He was not the same. He realized more than ever that these people he knew all his life were not actually his people. He was a Hylian, one who had traveled extensively and had brought about much bloodshed… bloodshed of monsters, yes, but bloodshed all the same. Before he left he knew how to swing a wooden sword around. He brought home a legendary mark on his hand, which helped to slay the greatest evil two kingdoms had known. No, he definitely was not the same.

As he brushed and fed Epona, Link mulled over the day he had returned to Ordon Village. He had received a warm welcome and a party in his honor. Everyone had clasped his hand, patted him on the back, or given him a hug. The most warm and happy welcome came from his childhood best friend, Ilia.

Link groaned at the thought of her. He cared for her as much as he ever did, but today his mind had been mostly full of thoughts about her, among the other five thousand eighty-three thoughts that constantly bombarded his brain. He had certainly considered her more often since their meeting in Kakariko Village, when everyone left them alone in the room and she had given him Epona's whistle. That, however, was nothing to his worries today.

The young hero climbed up to his tree house but did not go inside. He sat on the edge of his porch and dangled his legs. It was all her fault, really, thought Link as he gazed over the village. If she had not come by to check on Epona yesterday and had not stayed to talk to him, he would have been more at ease today.

A few hours ago he had opened up to her about his sorrows and innermost feelings: how dearly he missed the Twilight Princess, who knew him almost as well as Ilia. He told her about his anxiety in only know how to kill – sure, he had never hurt "good" people, but the killing of so many creatures had made him think twice about life. He told her that life did not seem so simple anymore after everything that had happened. He told her that he knew everyone looked at him differently. He even told her about his brief meetings with the wise and beautiful Princess Zelda, her part in the final defeat of Ganondorf, and the strange feeling that he had met her before.

Ilia had listened to him, her heart filled with sympathy. There was little advice she could give him, but she undertook the task to comfort him and assure him of her loyalty.

"Link," she had said after a long silence, "you've a strong and full heart. You're the only person I know who could deal with what you deal with and keep on going." She stopped, unsure if she should go on, but his eyes met hers with such a pleading, sorrowful look that she attempted to say some soothing words.

"The pain won't go away. The breaking of the mirror… well, the pain will lessen with time. You have friends who care for you and who will help you in any way we can."

A smile lit up his downcast face. He hugged her tightly and thanked her. Just opening up to someone made his burdens a little lighter.

Those burdens were only to become heavier as Ilia, seeing his relieved smile, took his hands in hers, never looking away from him. He continued to smile, feeling lighter in her cheerful presence. He was thinking of something else to say when her face came inches away from his, and, after hesitating a little, she closed the gap between them and kissed him.

Link was taken aback. He had not expected this – or had he? He thought of their meeting in Kakariko Village and saw that he must have given her some type of wordless promise. So he let Ilia kiss him, not pulling away from her.

A little shy and rosy-cheeked, Ilia had pulled away, said a few words of encouragement that Link did not quite catch, and wished him goodnight. She left smiling, not seeing Link's dumbfounded expression.

Link, having moved from his porch and back to Epona's stable, placed a bridle on the mare and leapt on her back without a saddle. He could not sleep not tonight.

They galloped to Spirit's Spring, where he had first transformed into a wolf and where Ilia had last told him not to do more than he was capable of, not to change, and that she would be waiting for him when he returned.

He recalled the near-despair he felt when he had found her in Castle Town, only to discover that she had forgotten who he was. It was a blow to the stomach and even made him forget the impish Midna lurking in his shadow. He had been truly hurt. He remembered the joy he had when her memory returned. She had told him that he had always been by her side and always with her. Then everyone left them alone in that room…

Link shook his head. As little informed he was in the matters of love, even he could see the intent in these memories and conversations. He was not sure how to deal with that, for surely Ilia remembered these things as well as he did.

Oh, how he wished he could talk to Midna! Sure, she would poke fun at him and laugh at his confusion, but still, she would have at least made him think more lightly of the situation. Ilia was not a comfort anymore. She was a worry.

As he waded around in the water, he heard a rustle in the woods beyond the Spring. He instinctively drew the plain broadsword that he always carried with him, along with his other weapons and odd objects he picked up during his adventures.

Looking in the same direction as Epona, whose sharp ears had also heard the noise, Link quietly advanced toward the gate of the Spring.

"Link! Do you _always_ have to carry around that sword? You treat it like it is the love and treasure of your life," scolded a familiar female voice.

Epona snorted.

Ilia stepped into the moonlight and walked up to Epona. She petted the mare and spoke some soft words to calm the horse down. After a few moments the mare settled down and began to graze the grass near the water.

Link gave a sigh of relief and sheathed his sword. As soon as the relief passed, however, he tensed, wondering what Ilia was doing here. What was he going to say to her now?

"I figured you wouldn't be able to sleep, like me," said the girl. "I need to tell you something… well, if you haven't already guessed."

Link could discern a faint blush, and did guess, but pretended to be clueless. Actually, since cluelessness came natural to him, he did not really have to pretend, but just to be on the safe side he tilted his head to the side and waited for the burdens on his shoulders to grow heavier.

"Link," Ilia said with a sigh as she drew close to him, "Link… I… well, I love you."

She waited for a response, and upon receiving none, continued with her story. "I have for a while now but it wasn't very clear to me until… well, recent events."

He flinched, but said nothing.

"I waited for some encouragement from you. I received it, I think…" she glanced at him to be sure, "and our mutual friends have seen it too, so…"

Link froze, unable to listen anymore. Their friends too? Was it that obvious? He recalled everyone leaving the room in that village, but still… it was all too confusing. The desire to run grew in him, but he remained rooted in his spot on the shores of the Spring.

"Link? Did you hear me?" Ilia asked in a high voice, breaking into his thoughts.

The green-clad man nodded, and seeing that she was waiting for his response to her confession, did nothing less than kiss her. It was a gentle kiss, nothing strong or passionate, but just enough to answer all of Ilia's questions and doubts, however small they may have been.

When they pulled away, she took his hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "We'll be able to sleep more easily now, I think," she said with a smile.

Speak for yourself, Link thought numbly.

Both shifted their feet from side to side as silence descended upon them. Link thought about Ilia's confession, and then finally decided that he must love her too, as only people who loved each other kissed each other. Right? Link's logic told him that it would not make much sense to kiss someone whom one did not love.

Ilia cleared her throat and took the reins of Epona, looking decidedly at Link.

He didn't get it.

She rolled her eyes; Link was so clueless. "It's dark and I'd like to go home… on a horse," she said bluntly.

"Oh," was all he said, turning away so she could not see his dismayed expression. The last time – the _only_ time – anybody had ridden on Epona with him was Princess Zelda.

He caught his breath as his mind now brought those images of chasing Ganondorf on Hyrule Fields, the beautiful princess of Hyrule riding expertly behind him as if she were a born horsewoman. She had shot her arrows with such accuracy and had stayed astride even when he fell off due to one of those … monster things the evil king sent out. She had better balance than he. Although worried about Midna and focused on his task of defeating Ganondorf, the presence of royalty and fellow Triforce Bearer made him ever more conscious of his surroundings and his actions. He remembered her courage, wisdom, willpower, beauty, her confidence in both of them, the feel of her body so close to his…

"Link? Hello?" Ilia tugged on Link's green sleeve. He shook his head to clear his mind, grateful for this interruption. He cupped his hands together and gave Ilia a lift on the horse, and then mounted himself.

Epona, not particularly liking the feel of two humanoids on her back, nickered and pawed, but at the strict voice of her master did as he bided. They trotted back to Ordon and to Mayor Bo's home. Like a good gentleman, Link walked Ilia to the door and wished her goodnight. He left without a kiss, surprising the young woman.

"Hm. He's probably so tired, poor boy. He's been through so much," she concluded as she watched him ride off in the direction of his tree house. She smiled and soon went to bed, confident of her future with her beloved Link.


	2. Chapter 2

Chasing chickens is always fun. They make annoying sounds but they could make one fly for a short period of time. Plus they were just fun to chase. Fun like slaughtering thousands of evil beasts…

The cackle of a cucco halted the wandering train of Link's thoughts. He had rode Epona through the woods all night, practicing his swordsmanship skills on and off horseback. If anyone wanted to track him he or she would have no problem following the broken grass, bushes, and slash marks on the trees. Nor would the follower miss the large spiders scattered on the same path – all dead spiders, of course.

The young hero stared at the morning rays of light shining through the canopy trees. In that instant, as though the light had struck him too, he made a decision, a decision that seemed so simple that he wondered why he had not thought of it before.

He decided to leave Ordon.

Ecstatic with this idea, he leapt upon Epona, who by this time was annoyed that she had missed her breakfast. He urged her back to the tree house. When they arrived he quickly gave Epona two scoops of oats and went into his old home to gather the few things for his journey, wherever that journey might take him.

Just as he was saddling Epona, he heard someone come up behind him. Afraid that it was Ilia, who he had almost forgotten in his haste, he was instead surprised to see the goat rancher, Rusl.

"Starting rather early today, aren't you Link?" asked the older man. "Goats are just now coming out of the barn."

Link tightened the girdle on the saddle before responding. He had not thought of saying goodbye or leaving any excuse for his departure. What was he going to tell his old teacher now? That he was too restless in this little village? As if they were not good enough?

In the midst of Link's confusion, which amused Rusl, a familiar "HEEEEY! MR. LINK!" interrupted the conversation.

Both men turned around to see the over-happy mailman running in that weird way of his. When he reached Link, he handed him a letter.

"It's from the castle itself, sir, as you see by this royal seal," said the mailman. He waited for Link to read the letter, tapping his letter-bag with impatience.

Link scanned the parchment eagerly, his face flushing a little at its contents. It was a request from her Highness for him to attend a debriefing of "recent events." Link, being pretty much the sole savior of Hyrule – and the Twilight Realm – would naturally play a large role in such a meeting.

"Well?" asked the mailman after a few minutes. "Your answer? I am required to send one upon the request of the Captain of her Highness's Royal Guard."

Folding up the letter in his pocket, Link gave the impatient mailman a nod, indicating a positive answer to the letter.

The man understood and left with a speed Link had thought would be impossible for any man, especially that lanky, wooden letter-carrier.

During this brief interruption of his conversation with Link, Rusl had studied the younger man's face, trying to discern the contents of the letter. He noticed Link's slight blush and first thought it was from some lover he had met on his adventures. Upon seeing the royal seal, however, he surmised that Link had received some honor for his courage during the Twili invasion.

As curious as he was, Rusl did not ask about the letter. He gleaned from Link's haste in leaving that it was of private royal business.

Link began to offer his apologizes, but the old rancher shook his head.

"No, no. I understand. I've noticed your impatience since you've returned to Ordon. Go on to your next adventure, Link."

Frankly Rusl was surprised Link had returned at all… at first. When he saw Ilia's very warm reception of Link he figured why the young hero had returned. In fact the whole village talked about the supposed couple and wondered when the marriage would take place. Ilia certainly gave that impression, though Rusl knew Link well enough to perceive the ignorance Link had of the village's gossip. Link was far too wrapped up in his own mind to really notice anybody else, even the children who so adored him.

Rusl saw all this but had never said a word. The time would come when Link would be forced by his own restlessness to make a decision. The old swordsman truly believed now that Link could not be tied down. Poor Ilia. He sighed as he watched the green-clad man leap onto the saddle.

"What shall I tell everyone about your departure, Link?" the rancher asked. "Business?"

Link nodded, and noted the emphasis placed on _everyone_. He felt sure that the mayor's daughter would understand. She knew, as did the rest of the village, that he would return if she needed his help.

"Good luck on your journey. If we do not see each other again… it has been a pleasure teaching you, my student," Rusl said, giving Link a sad smile.

As if suddenly remember everything the old man had done for him, from teaching him how to wield a sword to rounding up goats to chasing chickens, Link dismounted Epona and gave the man a firm handshake and clasped him by the shoulder. He thanked Rusl heartily and wished him well.

Epona pawed and snorted, impatient to be gone. Link gave his teacher a last farewell smile before mounting Epona. He clucked his teeth and dug his boats into Epona's side in such a way that she reared in response before she and Link tore off into the woods. They were gone in a matter of minutes.

Rusl waved and stood there a while, reminiscing. Then he headed to the village to tell the news of the Hylian's departure.

* * *

><p>No one in Ordon was all that surprised to hear that Link had left. He had changed during his adventures; he was not the same Link they had known before his journeys. They accepted Rusl's information about the letter received from the royal family, to whom Link was inevitably tied to now. The majority of them, however, had thought that he would marry Ilia despite his change and exposure to herodom.<p>

Ilia took the news well, but she could not hide the nagging feeling that he would not return for her. Despite this annoying thought, however, her confidence in his love wavered little, and she expected to receive a letter from him as soon as he was settled at Castle Town.


	3. Chapter 3

All thoughts and worries vanished from Link's mind when he and Epona reached Hyrule Field. The warm air of late afternoon gave him a sense of relief and calmness. He spotted a cluster of trees nearby and pulled the reins in that direction. Both he and the mare needed rest. He had been up for over forty-eight hours and Epona had been the one to carry him, his luggage, and the heavy saddle.

Link tied Epona to a low branch of a small tree and unsaddled her. While she grazed at a patch of grass, he laid down, his hands behind his head. He gazed at the patches of sky he could see through the tops of the trees. In moments he was fast asleep.

After what only seemed like a few minutes, the young Hylian was awakened by Epona's neigh. He sat up groggily and rubbed his temple. At Epona's second, more worried neigh, Link jumped up, his sword at hand. He grabbed Epona's reigns and spoke gently to her to calm her down.

"Who goes there?" called a rough male voice. "Show yourself!"

With the courage given to him by the goddesses, Link walked from the little copse in the direction of the man's voice, his shield now occupying his other hand.

The speaker was out in the field, a few dozen paces away from where Link stood. He sat atop a black stallion, a bow in his hand with an arrow nocked in it. His arm pulled a little further back on the bow upon seeing the swordsman who appeared from the trees.

"Identify yourself," commanded the man with a voice used to giving commands that were quickly obeyed.

Link said nothing, distrusting the man. Ganondorf had ridden a black horse. Memories of that fight flittered through his mind as he turned the sword in his hand.

The man grew annoyed and, not letting his guard down, urged his snorting stallion closer to Link. "Are you a horse thief? I heard a nicker in the trees."

Receiving no response other than a cold, calculating glare from the green-clad Hylian, the man rode past him. "I'll check for myself then, and find the rightful owner of the horse in the morning. I'm sure you'll steal another horse. That sword and shield – which is also stolen, I presume – will only intimidate the _common _man."

As he rode into the woods and saw the chestnut mare tied to a tree, Link, ever more distrusting, swiftly ran beside the mounted rider and hit his leg with the flat of his sword. The man yelled in pain, but he neither lost his balance or his grip on the bow. Before he could get a decent aim Link had roughly pulled him from the saddle, causing the stallion to start and run off.

The royal man – Link assumed as much from his manner of speaking – lay defenseless on the ground. His eyes widened as he saw the point of a blade hovering right over his chest.

"Okay, okay! I surrender! No horse is worth dying for," cried the man, his body shaking by the impact to the ground. "Just let me get on my horse and continue my journey."

Unmoved by the man's frightened face, Link resisted the urge to plunge the blade into his heart. Perhaps the royal man was not bad, but Link had seen far too much to be persuaded by looks and words.

"Look," continued the suffering man, "you can take my steed if you want … or whatever I have. But I don't think," he added with a narrowing of his eyes, "that the proud princess of Hyrule would be too happy to find her childhood friend slain on Hyrule Field and so close to her castle."

The illusion to Zelda caused Link to tense further as he studied the man's face for a hint of truth. Still holding the man at sword point, he reached down and searched his clothes for proof of his claim. There, in the man's coat pocket, Link found a letter, a letter with the same royal seal as the one in his own sack. Link then sheathed his sword and fetched the man's horse, who had not gone too far away, and handed the reins to the man.

Zelda's childhood friend seemed to understand and nodded his acceptance of Link's apology. Clearing his throat, he leapt upon the stallion's back and continued on the road to Castle Town without another word.

When the man was well out of hearing, Link released a deep sigh and passed his hand over his face. He had nearly killed an innocent man. Link began to be afraid of himself – what if he did not hesitate at the next passing stranger? He almost wished Hyrule was overrun with monsters again so he could experience the exhilarating feeling of sword fighting and its hidden techniques. His blood filled with adrenaline at the very thought.

But there were no thousands of monsters in Hyrule now. All the better so nobody would be hurt. So Hyrule would be safe. So Ordon Village would be safe. So Princess Zelda would be safe.

Link shook his head and walked to Epona. He ate a piece of bread but could stomach no more. Noticing the late hour by the position of the moon, he quickly saddled Epona and followed the path of Zelda's childhood friend to Castle Town.

He had ridden another two hours before he reached the main bridge. It was closed at this late hour. Link left Epona, saddled and all, to take care of herself. When he left the town he would use the whistle Ilia had made for him.

Weary and burdened by thousands of thoughts, Link entered through the South Gate of the town and walked until he came to Telma's tavern. He felt sure she would allow him to stay at least for one night.

She was up, naturally. A few men were hanging around still. None of his friends who had been such a help during the Twili invasion were here.

Telma gladly received her young friend. His distraught and tired face told her what she needed to know, so she asked no questions and merely led him upstairs to a clean room. Link thanked her and collapsed on the bed, sword and all, to fall into a deep slumber undisturbed by dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

He awoke late in the morning, feeling well rested for the first time in days. The sounds of people drifted in through the thin window of the room. Link stretched and sat up, trying to remember where he was and what exactly he was doing here. After a few moment's recollection he jumped out of bed and tried to clean himself so that he would look halfway presentable to the royal court.

Ten minutes later he rushed downstairs. The smell of Telma's good home-cooking made his stomach growl. Surely he had enough time to grab a bite to eat. Besides, he could not be presented before royalty with a noisy stomach.

Telma greeted the hungry hero with a smile and set a steaming plate in front of him. He muffled his thanks and wasted no time in stuffing his face. As soon as he was done he laid a handful of red rupees on the table and stood to leave.

"And where you do think you're going, Link?" asked the comely tavern owner, who had kept her eyes on him while he ate. "A few rupees ain't enough to satisfy me – I like to know things, you know, and I'm curious of our mutual friends, and of you. Sit down and talk to me, hon."

Link felt that he had no choice. After all, the woman had given him lodging and fed him with no questions asked. So he sat down and gave her the information she wanted. He showed her his letter from the royal court, to which she gave an exclamation of surprise and delight. She slightly mentioned how she would like him to use his "high connections" to bring more business to her tavern. He told her that the shaman of Kakariko Village was well, which made her blush, and that the children of Ordon were fine and growing up fast.

"Well, good. I'm very glad to hear that, my dear. You ought to tell that shaman to visit me – I'd show him hospitality that he'd think he was royalty! And he would never have such good cookin' as mine."

Link could not argue with that. He patted his full and happy stomach.

"And how about that little girl? Ilia, how is she? Such a sweet-natured girl," Telma continued, looking at Link with a meaning that did not escape him.

Under her scrutinizing gaze Link had to summon all composure to hide his discomfort, for he knew what Telma wanted in _that _quarter. With a controlled voice he answered that she too was well.

"I'm glad to hear that," replied the stout woman, her trained eye sensing Link's forced easiness. "You really shouldn't keep her waiting much longer, young man. I would think very ill of you if she suffered on account of you."

Link felt sheepish and merely nodded. He glanced at the time and blanched, making apologies and thanks to Telma as he bolted out of the tavern. Although he was not entirely sure when he was to meet Zelda, he wanted to be as far away from that conversation as possible. He had no answers. It took all of his courage not to run out of town, call Epona, and leave Hyrule. All these expectations of him not only as a hero but as a man made him feel trapped. Life would always be complicated now. Fighting in the temples had not even been _all_ that complicated. He had had one task: to defeat the threats that hovered over his homeland. Easy enough. It had been like he had done it many times before. Like it was his second nature.

Nonetheless he approached the castle gate, showing his letter to the guards on duty. As they shut the gates behind him he looked at the half-finished castle. The builders and carpenters of Hyrule worked fast. A few Gorons had been hired to work too – _that_ must have taken much money and convincing, Link thought.

Even though it was not finished, the new castle was lovely. Its white marble sparkled in the sunshine and gave it a glittering effect. Spires rose high into sky like the tips of the Snowpeak Mountains. Small trees, bushes, and flowers had been planted along the gravel path to the front doors. If it were not for the guards standing at every twenty paces, the sight would have been quite stunning.

Memories came flooding back to Link as he approached the ornate doors. Last time he was here there had been nothing but rubble. Most of Castle Town went unharmed because of the slight distance between it and the castle. Only a few debris from the explosion had hit the town.

The princess had been with him that day. He had served as her escort and guard between the Mirror Chamber in the Geurdo desert and her home, or what was left of it. She had ridden behind him on Epona again, but his mind was so full of recent events and the sadness over Midna's departure that he hardly remembered she was there. Upon reflection Link realized that she too must have had much on her mind. They had said little.

When they had arrived at the ruins of the castle, the head of the guard had approached them and informed Zelda that she and the surviving court would be lodged in the royal country villa nearby until the castle was rebuilt. She had acknowledged him with a nod and waved him away. He had bowed respectfully and slunk back to the shadows.

The royal sovereign had dismounted with ease and looked up at Hyrule's hero and savior. "I cannot thank you enough, Link," she had said.

Link thought he could detect a hint of sorrow in her voice and her gaze as she glanced at her once majestic castle. He reminded her that it was his duty to Hyrule – and apparently to the Twilight Realm as well – but mostly to Hyrule.

She had nodded and seemed at loss for words. After a few moments of awkward silence she offered him anything under her command.

The young man had looked her face for a few moments, taking in that unusual beauty so often found in royalty. He shook his head and glanced in the direction of the Forest, well in the distance.

Zelda had understood and stepped back. They cast one parting glance to each other, and then Link set Epona off at a gallop.

On his way home to Ordon Link's thoughts of battles, puzzles, and Midna had been joined with thoughts of Zelda and her country. How much had she to deal with upon her return and for the return of "normal" Hyrule?

As he entered through the wide archway of the new castle, Link figured he was about to find out.

* * *

><p>The people of Hyrule and its surrounding countries were aware of the evils that had bested their homes. They knew that they themselves had been changed. None knew the amount of evil or its cause. Neither did many of them know that they owed their lives – or rather, their normal state of being – to a brave young goat-herder from a tiny village in the backwoods of Hyrule. They did not know that he had saved them from being bodiless floating souls in a shadowy realm.<p>

What they did know was soon explained by Princess Zelda, sole ruler of Hyrule. She sent messengers to every part of the country, telling each leader of her part in the invasion, that it was either their deaths or their souls. Death, she had said, could not be undone; souls could be returned. Her messengers spoke of a hero named Link. A few people, Zorans, Gorons, villagers, and a certain Yeti couple knew Link. Everyone else wondered and imagined great things about this hero. Some claimed to have met him. Some believed him a myth and blamed the royal court for handing over their souls. Who were they – who was _she_ – to decide their fate?

Distrust, fear, and hatred spread through the country. People forgot that the princess, like all those named Zelda before her, was gifted with wisdom. They refused to remember the prosperous years during Zelda's reign. All they knew was that at some point during the invasion they had lost their souls.

Link, tucked away in a little-known part of the world, knew nothing of the political upheaval growing in Hyrule. A messenger had been sent to Ordon, of course, but Link had left for the woods on Epona. As far as he was concerned, he knew what had happened. Really, he knew more than anyone else did, as Zelda's dispatchers talked of the evil Ganondorf but had said nothing of his monstrous creatures defiling the sacred springs, temples, and homes.

So when Zelda told Link of the large amount of suspicions rising in her country, he was shocked. How could anyone distrust her? How could anyone question her motives? Link almost wished that everyone could have seen the great amount of pain she went through when she saw her country fall to the Twilight, when she called the power of the goddesses to aid in the defeat of Ganondorf, when she stood there as Ganondorf gave his dying scream, when she dealt with the breaking of the mirror with such calm acceptance, and even the way she held the hero's gaze now…

Though Link had been dazzled by the interior of the castle, nothing struck him quite as vividly as the Princess of Hyrule. It was not just her beauty – for many women are beautiful – but the way she immediately locked eyes with him and stood from her throne to greet him. Neither bowed to the other; each felt that they were on equal ground, as Link had shown her when she bowed to him before the Ganondorf chase, and he had taken her hand instead. A royal statesman began to say something about proper behavior before the princess, but a wave of her hand had silenced him.

Link did not notice this; all he saw was Zelda. Everything else – the guards lining the red walkway, the massive columns, the elegant room – all of it melted away. Only he and Zelda were in that room. When he had met her before, the entire state of Hyrule and Midna's presence had rested upon them. This time he was meeting her in her home on equal footing and, as far as he knew, no one needing saving.

The words of Zelda flowed like honey to the young hero's ears. He was enraptured by the Princess of Hyrule. Wisdom captured courage in its binding spell. He heard and understood her words, hence his confusion. If everyone could meet Zelda like was doing now, surely they would think differently of her. She had sacrificed so much for her country. All Link gave up was goat-herding, and he had received honor and glory for it. She suffered under silly political disputes.

After an hour of informing Link of the trouble to come their way – for he too was now involved – Zelda dismissed him. A guard led Link out of the throne room and closed the door behind him.

As soon as he heard the click of the door, Link broke out of the enchanting spell. He glanced around at the guards in the long hallway for a few moments before bolting out of the castle, not stopping until he spotted an old tree, one that had withstood the explosion of the old castle, and learned heavily against it.

He was now alone, free to think without distraction. Perhaps, he mused, thinking was not such a great pastime for him. Nevertheless, he sat in the shade of tree and thought.

Maybe the effect of the grand castle and the raw beauty of Zelda had rendered him nearly immobile and speechless. He had stood before the most hideous beasts of the land – particular those redeads – and faced down the king of evil, yet the cleanliness and goodness of Hyrule's royal court made him feel uneasy. Maybe the Triforce of Courage only came into effect when facing evil.

The news of Hyrule's mistrust in its royal sovereign surprised Link more than anything. Zelda's insistence of his being irrevocably involved unnerved him. He was no politician. All he knew was fighting, goat-herding, and puzzle-solving. If the princess had asked him to take his sword and defend Hyrule, his mind would be at peace. What could he possibly do to help the country now?

Zelda had nicely requested – her way of commanding – Link to give the full account of his journey before the court officials. They then would bring the facts before each village and domain in the country. Link feared neither court officials nor public speaking. He feared meeting Zelda's eyes again and losing his self-composure.

But would that be possible? Not to look in the eyes of the beautiful Princess of Hyrule? Especially while a bunch of rich business people would be looking at both of them. It would look suspicious if the Hero avoided eye contact with the Princess.

Maybe… Link gazed down at the grass, grasping for some solution. Maybe the best way out of this was not facing the boss. Maybe, like in Ordon, where he could not deal with the problems arising and had decided to run away… wasn't such a bad idea. He could sneak out of the castle, leave the town, and call Epona…

"Sir Link?"

Link's head snapped up and he looked in the direction of the voice. Two guards stood a few paces away, ready to escort him to the castle. Rooms had been prepared for him. He was not to leave the castle grounds. Zelda, the bearer of the Triforce of Wisdom, had known that he would run.

That wisdom triangle must include tact and foreshadowing, Link grumbled to himself. She meant to keep him prisoner here, to play with her accursed officials and politicians. He grew annoyed – he was free to do as he wished, right?

Right. As the guards showed Link to his quarters, he became more frustrated. He was the so-called chosen Hero; he could escape if he wished. Zelda knew that too.

She also knew that he would not leave once she made her intentions clear. The goddesses chose their Bearers of the Triforce well, even Ganondorf, who brought the needed balance between good and evil. They chose Link to serve Hyrule in its most trying times. They knew his loyalty, a great asset of courage. He supposed that a possible brink of civil war could be considered a "trying" time.

The young hero sighed and sat down on the elegant bed. Hopefully all he had to do was recount his adventure. He wondered about the wolf part… they may not believe that. Zelda had told him to tell everything, but did she think of his wolf form? Maybe he should request an interview with her before the debriefing. A private interview. She may be less business-like without others around, and hopefully that enchanting spell lost effect in a more personal setting.

Link glanced out the window, his eye roving over the mountains in the distance. He wondered how the Gorons were doing, and if the Yetis had had a kid yet. Though, Link chuckled, it would be strange for that huge man-beast and that tiny woman to have children. Even he thought that the healing hearts coming from the Yetis' hug after the defeat of Blizzeta was cute.

He missed his friends. As soon as he was able to leave this wretched castle he would visit them. Maybe he would see another part of the world. He could leave Hyrule to seek other adventures. If he was lucky he could find another entrance to the Twilight Realm and see Midna. She could show him her country. Aside from the weird, dark, twilight stuff, Midna's world could be very similar to Hyrule. After all, had not Zelda herself said that light and dark could not exist without the other? And both kingdoms were good… but, Link noted, perhaps Midna dealt with this political stuff too. Zant had kicked her off the throne, placed a cursed on her, and forced her to flee her world – much like Zelda had been forced to save the lives of her people by temporarily handing over their souls.

"Hmph," grunted the young adventurer. Two princesses completely devoted to their countries... two that had utterly depended on him to save their people and their own rears. Visiting Midna, if that were in any way possible, would probably have the same repercussions as "visiting" Zelda.

A soft rustle beneath the window startled Link. He looked down to see Princes Zelda… tending to flowers? Must be her relaxing hobby, Link thought. It did appear so from the smile on her flawless face. Even the guards seemed lax as they were a bit distant from her. Only the small tiara on her head made her stand out as royalty. Otherwise she would look like a normal young lady picking flowers.

Normal, except for her gorgeous hair and body. Link took out his hookshot and clasped it to the window sill. As he slowly edged toward the bottom he noted how conveniently she had showed up right below his window. He would not put it past her if she had done that on purpose.

"Good afternoon, Link," Zelda said before his feet touched the ground. "I hoped that we would have a chance to talk."

Yup, definitely on purpose. She could have just ordered him or something. Link told her as much.

"But it is much better if you come to me, young Hero," she replied with a smile.

Now firmly on the ground and the hookshot safely tucked away, Link could look at the princess, completely forgetting his rule not to look into her eyes.

"About your wolf form," Zelda began, focusing her attention from the plants to Link. "I thought you would worry about that. When I said omit nothing at the council meeting tomorrow, I meant that – omit _nothing_." She rested a gloved hand on his shoulder. "I'm counting on you, chosen Hero, to save Hyrule from destruction again. War and bloodshed _can_ be prevented."

Link flinched at her touch and tore his gaze from hers. He cast a look over at the guards as if concerned about them. Zelda saw the glance but ignored its meaning. She let her hand drop and started walking away.

After considering for a few moments, Link followed her as she tended to the flowers. They said nothing; she seemed busy about her tasks and he was occupied by watching her. Every slight move of her slender form caught his attention and every rustle of her dress set his mind wandering.

A few hours passed thus. The sun was beginning to set behind the snow-capped mountains. Zelda removed her gardening gloves and placed them on a stone bench nestled between two small oak trees, trees that would one day be grand. Link followed her like a bodyguard though two guards still kept a lookout nearby.

Zelda sat on the bench and looked so directly at Link that he had no willpower to turn away. He sat at her feet, his eyes never leaving hers, and waited for her next command.

"Do you miss Princess Midna?" she asked after a long silence.

Link tilted his head, trying to guess why Zelda would ask such a question. When she repeated her inquiry he nodded.

"So do I," she said, turning her head to gaze at the setting sun.

Though she no longer had her piercing eyes upon him, Link felt no release from her spell. He knew that at this very moment he would do anything she asked. Zelda was a different type of commander than Midna. He could have refused the demands of the Twilight Princess even in her beautiful true form… though the fact that she wore fewer clothes could be a persuading factor.

The unchaste thoughts of his mind brought the memories that he wished to suppress. He wanted to be angry with both princesses for destroying his simple, happy life. No thanks to them or the precious goddesses for his dark and bloody dreams. No thanks to them for the breaking of his innocence. Anger for that loss was understandable. He wanted to feel that rage.

As his eyes bore onto Zelda's back, he felt fury and malice pour into his mind and soul. He thought of the many scars and pain he went through just for this poor country and its poor royal family, and he slowly rose to his feet.

The princess did not turn, though she must have heard him. He drew closer to her, his once-innocent eyes now roaming over every inch of her back. His lustful thoughts grew with his anger. All of the negative feelings and desires must have been kicked into gear by that stupid spell of hers.

Link, for a few terrible moments, wanted to ravish the lovely princess before him and make her feel a tiny bit of the pain he had felt over the past few moments – or rather, the past few months. He imagined pining her against the tree where those lazy guards would not see her, and he could shush her mouth with his, and while she writhed in pain he could tell her bit by bit some of the horrible things he and Midna had seen and the terrible bloodshed he brought upon so many creatures… evil creatures, but still so much killed by his own hand.

"Link?" Zelda had turned back to him, the red and orange sun silhouetting her head.

Her voice immediately pulled Link out of the dark recesses of his mind. Realizing the absolute horrors and injustices of what he had been thinking, Link gasped and took a step back. How could he think such things? What in Hyrule could have possibly possessed him to… Link groaned and kneeled before Zelda, his head bowed low. He begged her to end his life with his own sword, the one always attached around his back.

Before she could even begin to protest, Link told her everything, including his thoughts in the past few moments. He told her everything he told Ilia days – or was it months? – ago. There may have been no close relationship here, but Link knew that if anyone would understand, Zelda would know how to help him best.

Despite her understanding, the princess felt disconcerted at his confession of lustful thoughts toward her. While she knew such things passed through the minds of many of her male subjects, she would have never expected it of the Chosen Hero. She preferred not to be violated at any point ever, even by the handsome Hylian who knelt before her now. A brief and unexpected turn of her mind made her wonder if he had someone back in Ordon.

Link saw her discomfort and backed away, still on his knees. He did not repeat his offer of his life to her, but assured her that he would never think those degrading things about anybody else every again.

Still a little uneasy, Zelda nodded, trusting in the word of the hero. The boy had been through much. They both knew that the recent terrors had affected them in many ways.

With a final bow, Link turned back to the castle, running as fast as he could go, away from the stunningly beautiful princess and away from his terrible thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

The debriefing began early the next morning. Guards lined the walls of the room. Officials and visitors from neighboring countries sat at a long table. Each wore an elegant outfit suited to the colors of his or her country. Link recognized Prince Ralis of the Zorans and Chief Darbus of the Gorons, along with three of the four tribe elders. Neither of the Yetis were there – Link guessed that they would not be able to survive about freezing temperatures. The shaman of Kakariko Village, Renado, sat at the lower end of the table. No one from the tiny village of Ordon appeared. This made Link breathe a sigh of relief. He would have felt a bit uncomfortable around Mayor Bo.

All looked nervous, perhaps because they had never sat at a table with such diversity. Link figured that he was the only one who felt mostly at ease – of course, Zelda had not appeared yet. It was announced that she would come in after everybody was seated and introduced. The procedures, the lead official of the court said, could either last for a few hours or for a few days.

One man at the other side of the table from Link looked very familiar, as if he had met him before in a village or in Castle Town. The man wore a black suit embroidered with the symbol of a rearing horse. He looked rich and important, particularly with the haughty manner in which he spoke to the Hylian official beside him. Link could not quite place his name and was just about to ask when the ceremony of introductions began.

Each person, Zoran, and Goron stood and bowed when his or her name was called. Every eye seemed transfixed on the young, green-clad wrangler from a tiny village called Ordon. His very appearance told them that this was no ordinary goat-herder. Aside from the few who had met Link during his journeys, everyone was even more surprised to hear him called the "Chosen Hero." As Link began to sit back down, the familiar man jumped up, pointing his finger at Link.

"This boy!" he seethed, forgetting his manners in his angry surprise. "This… this is no hero! He is lowly, and he is a horse thief! What nonsense is this?"

At the mention of horse thief, Link remembered where he had seen the man: Hyrule Field, the night when he was on his way to the castle. Despite his rising anger and shame at the dark-haired man's accusation, he kept his cool, fixing his eyes on any man who dared to join in the conversation. He would much rather the rules and officials to see him calm and collected rather than hot-headed and impulsive. Such behavior would look better for him, and, more importantly, better for the princess would put so much faith and trust in him.

"Please calm down, Prince Rayl," called the leader of the council. "The princess has the upmost respect for this man; by disrespecting him you question her wisdom."

The prince seemed to recoil at that, for he too knew of the legendary Triforce of Wisdom Zelda possessed. Still he kept muttering about horse thieves taking over the country and seducing women.

"That's enough, Prince," rang a clear voice from the back. Everyone turned to see Princess Zelda at the doors of the hall. The confusion of Link's identity had muddled everyone's senses; they did not see her enter the room.

Every mouth quieted and every eye transfixed on the royal sovereign of Hyrule. Her dress trailed behind her as she walked around the long table to take her seat at its head.

Link did not dare to look at her. No way would he fall to her spell again. Instead, he looked at everyone else. He noticed that no one looked entirely comfortable in her presence, particularly the men. Their eyes looked only at the Princess before them. A few of them dared to look her up and down, making Link's blood run warm, but always their eyes returned to her face.

Apparently, Link thought, I'm not the only one who is sucked underneath her spell. If there is even such a spell.

Zelda folded her gloved hands together on the table and addressed each person by name. She explained everything they already knew, including the Hero of Twilight, Link, who still did not dare meet her eyes. The impatient tapping of her fingers when she called his name made her lack of amusement by his behavior quite clear to him.

Oh dear, Link rolled his eyes to himself, how _dare_ anyone defy the great Princess of Hyrule.

After another ten minutes of formalities and repeated business matters Link was asked to stand and give his story. He dared to steal a glance at the princess, who gave him a nod of encouragement.

"My name is Link," he began, "and I am a goat-herder from Ordon Village. I was about to come to Hyrule Castle with some gifts to present to the Royal Family when King Bulblin attacked and knocked me unconscious. When I awoke I saw a strange dark wall. As I approached it, a great hand reached through the wall and pulled me through. Next thing I remember I had paws and a furry coat, and I had been chained in a prison."

All except Zelda looked at him in disbelief and shock. A few began muttering protests, but the raised hand of the Princess silenced them. Link continued with his talk, giving every detail he thought relevant, even down to the puzzles he solved in the temples.

"Then I was told of the Master Sword," Link said. More astonished gasps echoed in the room, for all knew of the legendary Bane of Evil.

Zelda knew that the Hero had to return the sword to the long-lost Temple of Time after the defeat of Ganondorf. In order to help Link validate his story, she stood so that everyone's attention would be upon her.

"Chosen Hero," she said, using his goddess-given name to force him to look in her direction. "Remove your glove and let them see." Following her own orders, Zelda lifted her bare hand before the council, showing them the golden triangle on its back.

As Link obeyed and raised his hand, both Triforces gave off a faint glow. Everyone looked from Zelda's hand to Link's, and doubted no more.

From that point on, no one questioned Link or his story. Although the Master Sword was no longer with the hero, the Triforce had such an effect on them that even when he told them in detail the fights with Ganondorf and Zelda's part in it, they believed him.

When Link finished he sat down and replaced his glove. A quick glance at the Princess told him that he had done his duty well. As much as wanted to leave now, he knew that his presence was requested and needed – at least for this meeting.

The first person to speak after a long pause was Zelda. She thanked the young hero and added in her own side of the story. She told the court of that fatal meeting with Zant and his threat to kill all the people of Hyrule if she did not surrender.

"After Link – in his Twilight wolf form, a sign from the goddesses themselves that he was the Chosen Hero – and Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm came to me, I found a way to escape. As soon as I began to leave, however, Zant appeared and informed me that if I were to step one foot outside my room that he would destroy Hyrule and its people. So I remained in the tower until chance allowed me to help Midna and Link by giving my spirit to the then dying Twilight Princess."

Zelda further enforced Link's story by repeating those times in which her spirit resided in Midna. She too was with Link and the little imp, and she too remembered those temples and adventures.

Finally, with her audience's rapt attention upon her, the Princess came to the most difficult part of her story: Ganondorf's possession of her body.

"As Midna became stronger, the less she needed my spirit. Little by little I began drifting back to the Temple of Time, that ancient place spoken of in the oldest legends of Hyrule's history." Her voice had grown a little softer at the mention of the temple. As her eyes darted around the table, she saw the blue eyes of the Hero intently watching her. His hands were gripping the table tightly and his body was tense. Maybe she should have told him of this beforehand. Oh well.

"Er," Zelda began, but faltered in her speech. Everybody looked at her in amazement, surprised that the great and wise Princess seemed at a loss for words. She too was surprised at herself. Ripping her gaze from that of Link's, whose scrutiny made her uneasy, she tried again.

"By the time the Hero and the Twilight Princess entered the Twilight Realm, I had been completely restored within the sacred realm of the Temple. There I conferred with the goddesses, and they told me that I must aid the Hero in the final battle with the evil king.

"What they did not tell me was that I would first be a tool used against the Hero instead of for him. I was sent to the castle by the aid of the goddesses, and immediately went to the throne room where I knew the bows and arrows, long in the royal family's possession, were hidden inside of the…" she stopped, realizing that she had just about given away the sacred relics' hiding place. Now they knew it was in the throne room. She shrugged, deciding that she would just have to find someplace else.

Zelda smiled, placing her hands behind her back, and continued. "The bows and arrows had long been hidden in the back of the throne room. But as I entered the room, I suddenly lost the ability to move. I was already weak by recent events. Though I could not move, my nose picked up a staunch odor and I looked up to see the tall, dark form of Ganondorf standing a few steps in front of me, a twisted, malicious grin on that cruel face."

If a quill had fallen in the room, everybody could have heard it, except nobody would have because every bit of their attention had been captured by the rich storytelling of the Princess. Nobody even noticed that one seat had recently become empty and that someone was cautiously approaching Zelda.

She, however, quickly noted with alarm the missing person at the table. Just as she was about to inform the guards of the green-clad man's disappearance, two swords, one gleaming gold and the other white, clashed barely a pace away from her face. She yelped in surprise and took a step back.

Immediately she was surrounded by two armed men – her guards, she thought at first, but the rough grips on her arms told her otherwise– who dragged her toward the side-door of the room. As they pulled her, she watched as the Twilight Hero fought with ease against her assailant. She did not fear for Link.

They did not get very far before the man on her right faltered, releasing her and clutching his chest. Blood covered his hand, which desperately tried to pull an arrow protruding from his skin. Zelda hardly had time to react before the man on her left fell too, two arrows poking from his leg and shoulder.

Zelda looked around for her savior – of sorts – but all that met her eyes was a mass of confusion. Men dressed in dark red were fighting with the Hylian guards and those who had been sitting at the now overturned table. Gorons, Zorans, and the village people were all engaged in battle – those who had not already been wounded. The Gorons rolled around, using their strong bodies to knock out men. The Zorans' superior speed and tact enabled them to dodge the sword thrusts toward them and to take the red men's weapons instead. The Hylian officials who had snuck knives into the meeting used those to defend and attack. Although they were outnumbered, the Hylians had greater expertise, and, dare she say it, greater hearts and courage that made them stronger.

In the midst of this chaos Zelda saw the well-known green cap flopping wildly about the room. Link had to be taking down more men that everyone else combined. The princess could just see a hardened, battle-worn expression on his face as he slew one man after another. The faint glow of his sword was made brighter by the blood staining its edges.

Suddenly Zelda's arm was grabbed again. Before she could utter another yell, the face of Prince Rahl was before her. Surprised but relieved, Zelda was about to ask him a few questions when she saw the bow and arrow in his hand. So it was the Prince who had saved her from those two men.

Prince Rahl put his finger to his lips and pulled her out of the battle-torn room. They kept their silence as he led her to the west wing of the castle where the guests stayed.

"Don't go back to your room," he whispered as he closed the door of his quarters behind them. "If there's any more of them out there that's where they'll look."

Zelda gave a slight nod and sank down in chair. What was happening? She tried to question him again, but Rahl cut her off.

"My apologies, your Highness, but I must return. While I'm in Hyrule I must protect its citizens – and its princess. Although," he added so quietly the Zelda almost did not catch it, "that green boy is doing a mighty fine job."

If she were anyone else she would not have picked up on the hint of respect in the prince's tone. She smiled and said, "Of course. He's the Hero of two realms – this one and the Twilight Realm."

Rahl grunted, the familiar tone of arrogance back in his demeanor as he muttered something Zelda did not quite catch.

She stood and gave her hand to the prince. "Thank you for your service, Prince Rahl. You have my blessing."

He bowed his head in a courtly manner and released her hand. Before he left he took a scabbard that lay behind the mirror and drew a broadsword from it. Without looking back at Zelda he left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The sounds of swords singing, arrows whistling, Gorons rolling, and hammers drumming had dwindled down to a steady hum when the prince returned to the now war room. Many were wounded, a few killed. Some – both allies and enemies – had fled the room. Bodies strew the floor, making any sort of footwork difficult. Almost each being had grown a little weary, for the enemy had numbers to match the strength of the Hylian people.<p>

Almost. A few Gorons fought with just as much fervor as they had at the beginning, and, of course, there was Link.

Although he had received quite a number of cuts and scrapes, he fought as if he just started a battle. One man fell after another at the hand of Link. He kept fighting, continually dealing side-swipes, front jabs, and final blows. Sweat poured down his blood-streaked face and made his blond bangs stick to his forehead.

Such fierce determination and show of courage was not unexpected of a Bearer of the Triforce. As he ran his sword though his last enemy, Link stood tall amongst the bodies surrounding him, his face a strange display of suppressed anger and joy. It was as if every bit of rage the man had was poured out into his love of fighting.

His attention was arrested when the wide doors of the chamber were opened and a brilliantly dressed woman barged in, a bloody sword in her hand.

Link's eyes grew wide and he immediately launched himself at her, daring anyone else to come near. Everyone – Gorons, Prince, officials, Hylians, and enemies – stopped in the middle of their battles or their attending to the wounded and stared at the two Bearers of the Triforce, whose marked hands gave a soft glow that shown even through their gloves. Both of their swords were raised, and each being in the room looked on in awe – or fear – as Link's sword flashed a brilliant light, the corners of his mouth turned down in a scowl, his darting eyes threatening anyone and everyone in the room. Zelda, a little taller than Link, struck wonder into the hearts of all her subjects by the dripping sword in her once-white gloved hand and by the narrowed eyes that shot arrows at the enemy.

A few moments of silence passed as everyone drank in the strange sight. Any doubts left over Link's identity completely dissipated. He was the Hero of Twilight, possibly the descendent of the heroes of Hyrule's past; he held the Triforce of Courage. He was the slayer of the King of Evil, previous holder of the Triforce of Power. The goddesses chose him to protect, and protect he would, even if it meant killing something other than hideous beasts - namely, killing men.

The enemies that were left stood trembling, not only afraid of eerie aura around the hero, but of the hero himself. There seemed to be a sort of terrifying power surrounding the Hero and Princess as he stood in front of her, ready to pounce and slay.

The dark red-clad men fled. No one followed them.

Link turned to the princess behind him and met her gaze. He tilted his head a little, as if trying to read her mind.

"Princess," he finally said, motioning to the sword she carried, "Why is your sword covered in blood?"

Zelda wondered if he had just noticed, and gave a little shrug. "For the same reason yours is," she simply replied.

They stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Everyone in the room stared at them too, seemingly waiting on a command from either of the Triforce Bearers.

Finally Zelda spoke, her voice barely a whisper, "You have done well, Link." She placed her hand on her chest, repeating an action done months ago, and bowed to the young hero. Just as before, Link took her hand in his; and, just as before, she rose back up, reminded again, as their eyes met, that they were equals.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Hello! As you can probably tell, this story could go further, as I left several loose ends. I kinda would like to write some more, as I have a number of ideas, but it could really end here. It would be pointless to write more if no one is really enjoying the story. So the continuation of the story is up to you. ^^_

_As always, reviews appreciated. _

_Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo._

_Regards,_

_Hayal_


End file.
